Her Humanity
by cookiesrforme
Summary: This is a short Elejah story, if you couldn't tell from the title. It takes place after Elena shuts off her humanity, and Elijah helps her during that time.


**IMPORTANT: READ! So, in this story Jeremy died, killed by Katherine, and then Damon slept with her, so Elena turned off her humanity. (And I don't need crap about 'Oh, Damon would never do that!' Just don't comment if you're gonna say something like that.) Bonnie is also still missing, they never found her on the island. Also, Rebekah never snapped Damon's neck, Elena never went to New York with her. But her and Rebekah tracked down Katherine, which was originally in New York. This takes place mostly in Elijah's POV, unless stated otherwise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANYTHING IN THEM! THIS IS JUST FAN FICTION. ENJOY! :D And feel free to comment and point out any grammar mistakes or anything that I made! I love the feedback. Also, it's rated PG-13 for a reason. I highly recommend that anyone under 13 does not read this. (Language, sexual content, torture, violence, etc.) Proceed at your own risk!**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I knew as soon as I saw her waiting at the gazebo that it was Elena, not Katerina. I hadn't been dating Katerina or anything, but I cared about her enough to help her make a deal with Klaus. I always had feelings for Elena. So I kissed her. She didn't suspect that I knew, why would she? She broke away, staring at me in a cold, calculating way, which made me rethink. But no, this had to be Elena, I knew her. "Elena. Why are you impersonating Katerina?" I asked her. She rolled her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Who says I'm Elena?" She smirked. My happiness to see her faded.  
"You've abandoned your emotions..." No, no, this couldn't be happening. This was _Elena._ She wouldn't... Unless something else happened. "Why?" "I don't really think that it's any of your business." She snapped. I made her look into my eyes, and I compelled her to come with me. She followed, reluctantly. I took her to the luxury house I had here. It had all the things I needed, including a huge swimming pool.  
"Why did you take me _here_?" She asked, irritated.  
"Where is Katerina?" I demanded.  
"With your sister. I'm sure they're getting along _very well._" She said, smiling. "You know that whatever's she's been saying to you is a lie, right? And seriously, you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time? Wow. I didn't see that one coming."  
"I haven't been seeing Katerina. And she didn't lie to me about your transformation."  
"Then why kiss me? Oh, and I'm sure that Katherine has been lying to you. You want to know why I shut off my emotions? Because Damon slept with Katherine not even a day after she killed my brother. Officially. He's dead. You want my emotions back? You want to help me? You can't. Because I _have nothing left._" And then she marched past me, ignoring the shocked look on my face.

**ELENA'S POV**

It's true. I don't have anything left. Stefan _might_ be my friend, but I did sleep with Damon, and that probably hurt him a lot. Well, there's no probably about it, it _did_ hurt him a lot. And Caroline? She's just become so _annoying._ Always moping, wallowing in self-pity, complaining that Tyler left her, and Klaus is gone too, which is probably the real source of her annoying misery. She refuses to admit that she has feelings for him, and it gets tiring. I can't be friends with Matt anymore. I just keep hurting him. Bonnie? She's still missing, probably dead. I have no family. No guardians. No really close friends. I don't even have a phone anymore, I threw it against the wall after Damon's thousandth apology message.  
Oh well. I might not be able to feel love or happiness, but it is so worth it. This empty feeling? I would take this over the overwhelming pain any day.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I let her go, though I made sure that the security guards knew not to let her out. My phone started vibrating.  
"Elijah speaking."  
"This is Stefan Salvatore. Give me back Elena." He demanded, like she was some possession of his.  
"I don't think that she really wants to go back, Stefan. Don't worry, _I_ won't hurt her." I replied shortly. I was beginning to get angry. Damon Salvatore would pay for hurting Elena, I would make sure of it. Elena waltzed out of the house clad in a two piece swimsuit. She waved at me.  
"Tell Stefan to tell Damon that I said to go to hell!" She called to me. A half smile appeared on my face.  
"Why?" Stefan asked. Elena jerked her head up.  
"Wait, they don't _know_?" Then she rolled her eyes. "Of course they don't. Stefan, Damon slept with Katherine!" Then she jumped in the pool. I sighed heavily.  
_"HE WHAT?!" _Stefan yelled. I held the phone away from my ear as he ranted and raved. Elena's head appeared out of the water. "Let me talk to him!" She yelled. I walked over and handed her the phone. She smiled mischievously at me.  
"Do you want to join me in the pool? It'll be fun! I won't try to kill you, I promise." She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey Stef. What's going on the Mystic Effing Falls?" "We got Bonnie back. Though I think she was compelled by Silas or something. Come back, Elena. Everyone misses you. And... I'm sorry about Damon... I didn't know." "He's a dick. That's old news. Thanks for the call." She hung up. Then dialed another number. "Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped, that sucks. Put Damon on the phone, please." A minute later Damon's frantic voice came over the phone. "Elena! Are you there? Are you okay? I am _so sorry._ I didn't mean to, I swear, it just happened!" Elena sighed. "I'm fine. I'm with Elijah. Don't worry, he's going to take _great_ care of me. And Damon, as I told Stefan to tell you, go to hell. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You can blame the sire bond for the fact that I told you that I loved you and had sex with you. You mean nothing to me. So go ahead, drown your sorrows at a bar, sleep with as many women as you want, turn your humanity off, I don't care. You're dead to me." She said and hung up. She looked... elated. Then music started to come. I didn't recognize the song, though I knew it was dance music. I looked at her.  
"What?" Elena said innocently. "I'm sure you compel the staff once in awhile, too. I just want to have some fun today, Elijah. Then I'll go! You won't ever have to think of me again. You'll be free of me. Just this one day. Please, Elijah?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh, fine. But I have every intention of getting your emotions back, Elena, you're not going anywhere." Then I went inside to change into swim wear.

**DAMON'S POV**

Arrrrrggghhhh. This is all my fault. The worst part is... I knew. I knew what was happening, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't compelled, and I knew that I was currently cheating on Elena with the woman who killed her brother. I _knew_. And her being with an Original that I knew to have feelings for her? Yeah, that made me jealous. I had no right to be, but I was jealous. And I was going to get her back. She always forgives me. I shouldn't even worry. But I do need to find her. Maybe Bonnie would help? Or Stefan... But no, Elena told me that she told Stefan to tell me to 'go to hell' so maybe he knows that I cheated on Elena. Maybe. But I can always ask.

**ELENA'S POV (Warning: This part contains sexual content!)**

My head is _pounding_. I must be seriously hungover. My eyes slowly opened to reveal me, on a huge king-sized bed, and... naked. An arm is wrapped around my waist, and I start to get a bad feeling. I turn slightly to find Elijah.

CRAP!

No... This was bad. How had I let this happen? Crap, crap, crap. I started cussing myself out. Elijah slowly started to stir. This was going to be incredibly awkward. I was so screwed.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I woke up to find Elena in my arms. Now, normally, I would be ecstatic. But her emotions were off. How would this even go? Probably, if she was anything like normal vampires with their emotions off, she would insult me. She's already awake, her eyes open and staring at me.  
"Hi." She said softly. Then suddenly she flipped me over so she was on top of me, looking down at me seriously. "I'm not like most vamps with their emotions off, I swear. I'm not like Katherine. My emotions are off simply because I don't have anyway I care about left. I'm not a ripper, I don't kill for no reason. Even with my emotions off, I'm just not like that." She finished. She bit her lip, obviously not sure what to do. I flipped us over.  
"Don't worry, Elena. This proves it. I will get your emotions back." I was oddly pleased with myself. Though I felt a bit bad. I had taken advantage of her when her emotions were off and she was drunk. She rolled her eyes, guessing my thoughts.  
"Elijah. You didn't take advantage of me. If anything I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. Really. I shouldn't have slept with you while my emotions are off." She walked out of the room, presumably going back to her room. I got out of bed myself and dressed. When I walked out I heard Elena's voice. Unable to control myself, I crept forward, listening.  
"Hey, Glen, I know it's been awhile. I need your advice on something."  
_What? Is it Damon again? _ "No. Well, sort of." She explained all that had happened. Her sire bond with Damon, the entire search for the cure, how Katherine got it and killed Jeremy, then Damon slept with her, then she turned her emotions off and ended up sleeping with _me._  
"I am so confused, Glen. I've always had feelings for Elijah, I admit, but... I never though it would go this far. And I have my emotions off. And they need to stay off! I can't let everything back in! I don't... I don't really have anyone." Wait, she had feelings for me? My heart leaped at the thought.  
_Wow, Elena. A fine mess you're in. And with an Original, too. Dang. Okay, well, I would suggest keeping your emotions off for the time being. You let them back in all at once? Not good. And never forgive Damon, got it? No matter what you do! Never go back to Damon! As for Elijah... Hmm. He seems like a good guy, but this is the worst timing _ever. Elena laughed softly. "So. True."  
_Elena, I'm here for you. I'll make sure no witch can track you down, wherever you are. I'll do a coating spell for you. I'll tell Marcel you said hi. Make sure to stop by the club soon! I want to hear you sing again. Elena, you are amazing. Seriously. Bye now. _"Bye Glen. Thanks. This was exactly what I needed to hear. Really. Thank you." She hung up. I stared at her closed door, shocked. Then a name rang in my head. I knocked.  
"Come in!" She called. I came in and sat by her, looking at her seriously. "What?"  
"How do you know Marcel? As in... the vampire, Marcel, that lives in New Orleans."  
"Oh. Well, first of all, rude! You don't just eavesdrop! Sorry about borrowing your phone by the way. Marcel and I are old friends. He owes me, gets me to sing in his club every once in awhile. One of my good friends is one of his daywalkers. He introduced us. I saved Marcel's life_ twice._ The guy seriously needs better protection." She sighed. "Can you release me from my compulsion? I won't go anywhere. And if I do, it's going to be to get ice cream. Wanna come?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.  
How could I say no?

**ELENA'S POV**

We ended up going to a nice little ice cream parlor about a mile from the house. I ordered chocolate fudge, and Elijah ordered mint chocolate chip. I closed my eyes at the first spoonful and moaned.  
"Oh my gawd. This is amazing." I said, shaking my head. I savored it, so it took me five minutes to finish mine. Elijah watched me the entire time, smiling. Suddenly his phone started ringing loudly, Maroon 5's 'One More Night' playing. I grinned. "Give me the phone." He handed it to me a bit warily. "Becks. Hey. I assume you still have Katherine? Mm-hmm. Make her scream for me, would you?" About a minute later an agonized scream tore through the phone, and I laughed. "Thanks, that felt amazingly good. Okay, so, Damon hasn't tracked you down yet, I hope? GOOD! Glen is amazing. I know right? Yeah hey, I would love it if you would torture Damon. Yeah. Do whatever you want with him. If he shows up, obviously. Yeah. You don't even know exactly where I am, right? Perfect. It needs to stay that way. Thanks, Becks. Really. This means a lot. Yeah, duh, of course I'll tell Marcel that you want to get together. I'll put in a _very_ good word. Mmm. I have to go. See you! Love ya." I hung up and gave Elijah the phone back. "Thanks."  
He shook his head. "I have a feeling I should be scared. Suddenly another song started playing, 'E.T.' by Katy Perry. I snatched the phone back.  
"Hey Marcel, right on time. Rebekah's going to call soon probably. Be sweet or I'll hunt you down and rip your heart out. I missed you too. I'll swing by within the next decade, don't worry. No! Yes, so? Absolutely not. Becks already has the covered, but thanks anyway. Nah. Give Davina my best. Yeah, of course. Bye." Elijah held out his hand for the phone back. "No, just a sec. One more call. This one? Much different."

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I was starting to get a little scared. How did Elena know all these people? They were never in Mystic Falls. I've never heard of any of them being friends with her. And since when did Rebekah get to be best friends with Elena? Interrogation later. Suddenly my phone started ringing again. No ring-tone, just alarms blaring. Elena's whole demeanor changed. "Do you have the information I was looking for?" She barked in the phone. "What, I wait until Tuesday? Just tell me. No, that's frickin' impossible. You do know what I'll do if you are lying to me, right? Yeah. I really don't need this much bad news right now. Ugh. Of course. Thanks. Scare him. BAD. Make sure he knows its me. Uh-huh. You're welcome. After this, you're done. You can be free now. Yes. No strings attached. Nope, I'm not Isobel. Yeah... Okay. You're welcome. Bye." She hung up frowning. Then she started pacing. Then she walked out the door. She handed me back my phone without comment. Or explanation. Then started to run back to the house. She made it back about halfway before she started to break down. She collapsed, not sobbing, just tears streaming down her face silently. Her facial expression didn't change. It was completely blank. And I just held her, stroking her hair.  
"It's okay, you know. You can feel. It's not a weakness to care, Elena. It's a gift." I said soothingly.  
"No. No, it's not. If I turn it on every single emotion will be back. And I will be so angry. I will be in so much pain. And I am scared. I am so scared that if I don't turn it on I'll lose myself. But I'm even more scared, thinking of what will happen if I do turn it on. I don't have anyone left who really cares about me." She whimpered, a fresh wave of tears coming down her face. I held her face, making her look me in the eyes. "You have me."

**DAMON'S POV**

I finally got a witch to do a tracking spell, but it didn't work. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I've tried everything. I wandered around. Where would they be? Rebekah went with her... They probably have found Katherine by now... But how is she with Elijah? Where was Elijah? Maybe I could track down Elijah? So I got the witch to do a locator spell. I stared. I got a location. And it is exactly where I wouldn't have expected. I decided to take a plane. I could get there probably in a couple of hours.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I watched as Elena battled herself.  
"I don't..." She sighed.  
"You _can_ dos this. I'll help you." I encouraged her. I wanted her humanity back. It would be a shame to lose a soul as compassionate as yours. She closed her eyes, and gave in.

**ELENA'S POV**

All the grief, all the pain I'd been holding back, all the pure _rage_ flew back to hit me in the face, and the force of it shocked me. I looked up at a very surprised Elijah, I don't think he was expecting me to turn it on. Frankly, neither did I. I knew I didn't really have anything to be guilty of. I hadn't killed anyone. Then I realized how angry I was. This was bad. "Can we go back to the house?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded and helped me up. I had to drink some blood. I was drained, and not just physically. I drank a blood bag and went to my room. Elijah hesitated, not sure of what to do. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him with me. I lay down on the bed, just wanting to take a nap. He put his arms around me and held me close. Feeling safe for the first time in a couple of years, I let sleep overtake me.

**TIME LAPSE (About an hour and a half later.)**

I didn't open my eyes. I could feel Elijah's gaze on me.  
"You're staring." I accused him, rolling over. He smiled and played with my hair. "Well, I'm being a gentleman about it."  
"It's creepy." I laughed and snuggled close to him.  
"So you're okay?" He asked seriously, searching my eyes.  
"I'm fine. Angry, and yeah, there's definitely pain there, but it's... bearable." I said, only half-lying. He looked relieved and kissed me gently.  
"What in the _hell_?" Someone suddenly shouted, making me jump and turn around. I grimaced. Great. Now I have to deal with a very angry Damon.

**DAMON'S POV**

My first reaction when I saw the huge mansion/house? Awesome. I opened the front door, and a couple of maids looked startled and afraid at this new development. I walked upstairs, following the sound of low voices. I silently crept up and opened the bedroom door. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't Elijah and Elena in bed together, thankfully fully clothed, but kissing.  
"What in the HELL!" I snapped. They broke apart, Elena turning around to see who interrupted. When she saw it was me, she was not happy.  
"What the hell are _you _doing here?" She said, rolling her eyes.  
"The better question is why Elijah is making out with an emotionless doppelganger." I said, turning to glare at him.  
Elena sighed heavily.  
"I turned my emotions back on, Damon." She revealed in a tone used for toddlers and old people. My eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, so you get to sleep with her now that her emotions are back on? Oh, how did you survive with them off?" I said sarcastically.  
"No, he slept with me _before_ they were back on." Elena corrected me calmly.  
I saw red.  
At least Elijah had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. I vamped out and flashed over to him.  
"You _what?_" I said in a dangerous tone. He shifted in front of Elena protectively.  
"Leave her alone." Elijah growled. Suddenly I was across the room. The impact of the vampire backhanding me broke the wall. Literally. I looked back in shock, expecting to find Elijah in front of me, but instead I saw Elena.  
_She_ was the one who hit me? Where did she get that much strength? I saw the pure fury in her eyes, and I realized I had much bigger problems. Of the Petrova kind.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I made no move to stop Elena. Damon deserved this. I watched as she flashed in front of Damon in all her glory.  
I could tell that she was trying to decide whether or not to kill him.  
She lifted him by the throat and threw him across the room into the opposite wall. It cracked, and she shot me an apologetic look. I shrugged. She snapped up my phone from the nightstand and typed in a number at lightning fast speed.  
"Hey Becks, its me. I have Damon. Should I just kill him or hand him to you?"  
_It depends how angry you are._  
"I'll wait for you then. Got it. Thanks. Make him suffer with Katherine first then just kill them both. Really, I owe you for this."  
_No you don't. Do you know how much I'm looking forward to this? I hate Katherine's guts, and Damon? Do you know what he did to me? _"Join the club of women scorned by Damon Salvatore. I'm sure this is the thousandth or something. Lemme call Glen and lift that tracking spell. I doubt Bonnie's in any shape to do a spell, anyway. We're in Virginia in your brothers' huge house. See you soon." She hung up and threw her phone back to me. Then she eyed Damon.  
"Do you have any rope and duct tape anywhere?"

**ELENA'S POV**

After I had bound and vervained Damon I went outside to lounge around and think.  
Where did this leave me and Elijah? I guess that depended on me. I wanted to stay with Elijah. I really did. But there were so many conflicts, I just wasn't sure. I sighed heavily. This was probably going to result in arguing. And crying on my part. But I had reached a decision.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I was having pretty much the same mental war as Elena right about then. What happened next was entirely Elena's decision. Just then she walked in, looking grim.  
"Alright, Elijah, I need you to hear me out." She sat across from me and looked at me seriously. I braced myself for the pain that was sure to follow.  
"I'm in love with you." She stated simply. "And I will stay as long as you will have me."  
I stared at her, not sure if I was dreaming or not. As I continued to stare at her, speechless, she started giggling.  
"What?" She asked. Suddenly I was in front of her, and I lifted her up and spun her around.  
"Hey! Put me down." She protested, laughing. I did and held her close to me.  
"I am never going to let you go, you know that, right?" I asked her, smiling. She kissed me lightly.  
"Yes. And I'm fine with that!" I was beyond happy in that moment. But unsurprisingly, it was wrecked.  
"Wow. What do we have here?" A familiar voice asked, and Elena groaned.  
"Why do vamps always have to interrupt us?"  
"It's a talent!" Rebekah said, flashing over to Elena and hugging her.

**ELENA'S POV**

I hugged Rebekah back.  
"What, did you take a jet? How did you get here so fast?" I asked her. "New York isn't terribly far away, and don't worry. Katherine's already dead. She couldn't hold out much longer, poor thing." "Dang it! I wanted to kill her." I pouted. Then brightened. "I guess I can still kill Damon, though." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"If you can tear yourself away from my brother, that is." Rebekah teased. "Touché. Maybe I can slice off his finger where the ring is and let him burn to death?" I offered. Becks considered.  
"Yeah, I guess that's punishment enough. Let's go!"

**DAMON'S POV**

Elena had gagged me. I couldn't talk. Rebekah skipped in suddenly. "Hi, Damon. How are you? Ooh, looks like she gagged you. Good for her." Rebekah said in a chipper voice. Elena strode in after her.  
"Damon, how nice to see you. I'm going to kill you now. Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll see you in hell someday. Or, I guess the other side. Is that how it works? Oh well, guess you'll find out." She told me brightly, then took a knife out of her pocket. She positioned my ring finger on my left hand... Where my daylight ring was.  
"No, Elena, no, don't do this, I'm sorry-" Too late. I screamed as the pain pierced me, and then I slowly began to burn to death. Rebekah was videotaping this.  
"Nice, Elena." Rebekah complimented, and then I didn't know a thing.

**ELENA'S POV**

Did I regret it? No. Not yet. I didn't have any anger left, though. I wanted Jeremy back, but that was impossible. I closed my eyes and hoped that he was listening.  
"I killed them, Jer. I killed them for you. I wish that you could be here with me, more than anything else. But you can't. I'll try, Jer, I'll contact every witch I can. But I don't know what will happen. But I _will_ try. I promise."

And then I went downstairs, to spend an eternity with the guy I loved, and hopefully also with my brother.


End file.
